Mr. Mean
Mr. Mean (Retitled ''Mr. Stingy ''in the USA) is the nineteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Blue (seemingly grey in the TV adaption of his story) *'Shape': Extended oval with visible ears in his story and the 1970's and 1980's television series, shorter and slightly more wider normal oval in the 1995 television series. *'Features': Yellow nose and visible ears *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Miseryguts, Gloomy, Discontented, Moody, Sullen, Dreadful, Fearful, Unhappy, Lonely, Cheap, Frugal *'Relatives': A brother *'Rivals': Everyone *'Love': None *'Job': Being mean and never spends his money so he keeps it all in storage. *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub) Story Mr. Mean lives up to his name. He lived in what could've been a nice house, but wasn't. It had no pictures, curtains, carpets nor fires. He made his furniture out of old orange boxes and complained about the price of nails. He has a tiny appetite so he only eats very small meals, usually only one meal a day which isn't much at all. He never spends a penny of his money so he keeps his money in a box in a cupboard in his kitchen. He is so mean he gives his brother a piece of coal for Christmas. One day an old rather fat and very wordy wizard pays Mr. Mean a visit and asks him for a glass of water (even though Mr. Mean doesn't have any glasses because they break easily and they can be expensive) to which Mr. Mean replies with a rude "No!" The wizard teaches him a valuable lesson that he is soon not to forget which he starts by magicking all his money in a wooden box into a box full of potatoes which upsets Mr. Mean so then the wizard turns all the potatoes back into money again. He decides to go into town to do some shopping, Mr. Mean would always walk there since he never took the bus as that costs money. The wordy wizard starts disguising as people in need, an old washer woman with an enormous bundle of washing, an old woodchopper man who chops wood in his garden and a little blonde haired boy who owns a ball. Each time Mr. Mean rejects helping them by responding to all of their favours with a negative "No!", a spell is placed on a part of his body, such as his nose turning into a carrot and his ears turning into tomatoes. He gives help when he realizes his feet are about to fall under a spell. Then he becomes a generous person and spends his money on getting his house done up and looking as good as new and spic and span, and now he gives his brother two pieces of coal for Christmas. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Mr Stingy (USA) *Monsieur Avare (French) *Don Tacañete (Spanish) *Unser Herr Geizig (German) *Ο Κύριος Τσιγκούνης (Greek) *Meneer Gierig (Dutch) *Hr. Gnier (Danish) *Pan Liczykrupa (Polish) *구두쇠씨 (Korean) *吝嗇先生 (Taiwan) *けちんぼくん (Japanese) *מר קמצא (Hebrew) *คุณตึ๋งหนืด (Thai) Mr Mean also appears in the grown up business title Mr Mean's Guide to Management. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book: *Fat Wizard *Mr. Mean's brother (mentioned) Title character in other appearances Books *Mr. Brave *Mr. Perfect *Little Miss Magic (He is only mentioned in the book where he moaned after Mr. Tickle tickled him and he only appears in the TV adaption of her story where he was shown moaning after Mr. Tickle tickled him and his nose was blue instead of yellow and his ears were missing) *Little Miss Tidy *Mr. Mean's Good Deed *Mr. Men - A Christmas Carol *Mr. Men - The Great British Tour *Mr. Men - Ready, Steady, Bake! Cartoons *Little Miss Naughty (He is only shown in the TV adaption of her story with Little Miss Shy's hair) *Mr. Mean's Guide to Management *Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) *Mr. Mean hasn't a Penny Left (TV) *Happy Xmas Mr. Worry (TV) *No Food is No Fun For Mr. Greedy (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket (TV) *Little Miss Star the Leading Witness (TV) (mentioned) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows to the Moon (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV special) Trivia *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, Mr. Mean represents greed. *He is the first Mr. Men character to be shown with visible ears; he is one of the two characters with that trait, with the other being Mr. Clever. *Alike Mr. Nosey, his shape has varied from his beginnings and nowadays is drawn as his interpretation in Mr. Men and Little Miss. *In the 1997 American dub, he speaks with a gruff voice. **In the same dub, despite his book being re-titled he is still called Mr. Mean. *He was visited by a wizard twice (in his book and A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean.) *Despite being a meanie, he seems to be friends with Little Miss Tidy given that he helped her find her purse and brought her lottery ticket back to her. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Mr. Mean.png|Mr. Mean as he appears on the back cover of earlier Mr. Men Books. MrMean.gif Mr_Mean_1A.PNG Mr_Mean_2A.jpg Mr-Mean-3A.PNG|I don't want to continue with this, waste of money if you ask me! mr_mean_4a.PNG|Never without a pretty penny MR-MEAN-5A.PNG|What's so good at spending money, anyway? What an absolute nuisance it is. Mr_Mean-6A.PNG|Everyone's supposed to keep their money, not spend it! Mr-Mean_7a.png|I'm Mr. Mean. Know what I mean? Mean1.png Mr. Mean with Little Miss Shy's Hair.png|Mr. Mean with Little Miss Shy's Hair External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Oval characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Nudes Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters named after Adjectives